


Невыносимо милый

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon - Manga, M/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Это неловкое чувство, когда ты вынужден спускать своему несносному члену команды все с рук из-за того что тот просто невыносимо ми...бррррр!
Relationships: Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro
Kudos: 4





	Невыносимо милый

Когда это началось, Хоро не помнил. Да и неважно на самом деле, когда это безобразие начало происходить, если это продолжается до сих пор и уже которую ночь не прекращается. И что самое возмутительное – он умудрился к этому привыкнуть. 

Однажды Хоро проснулся поздно ночью от тяжести в животе. Сначала он легкомысленно подумал, что это гребанная китайская еда, наконец, довела его несчастный желудок. Также легкомысленно он принялся придумывать, что же высказать завтра Рену и как его побить за все свои мучения. И раздумывал об этом до тех пор, пока не раскрыл глаза и не обнаружил Рена собственной персоной, лежащего прямо на нем. И ладно бы он просто лежал, устроив голову на его многострадальном животе, так он еще лапами своими его поперек талии обхватил, как любимую игрушку.

Сначала Хоро просто тихо охренел. Потом попытался не менее тихо отодрать от себя тушу лидера их команды. Не вышло – тот вцепился намертво. Окончательно разозлившись, северянин принялся пихать его коленкой по животу. Без толку. Спит, как убитый. Может и в самом деле помер? Да нет, вроде дышит. А точнее сопит, щекоча своим дыханием кожу живота.

Можно было заорать «Убери от меня свои лапы, придурок!» на весь дом, но тогда проснется Чоколав и устроит всем темную. Он после того, как прошел свои испытания и ослеп, стал ну очень устрашающим. Особенно если его разбудить среди ночи. Один раз они так с Реном устроили перебранку, так проснувшийся Чоколав в приступе ярости расхреначил весь дом, а уж потом опомнился. 

Еще одной процедуры смены апартаментов команда Рена вряд ли бы вынесла. С этими алчными Патчами вообще лучше никаких дел не иметь. Поэтому Хоро старался вести себя как можно тише, насколько это было вообще возможно в его то плачевном положении.   
Духов, как на зло, рядом не было. В последнее время они взяли за привычку все чаще отлучаться по своим делам. Поэтому несчастному Хоро даже посоветовать, что делать, было совершенно некому.

Подумать только, этому засранцу мало было обозвать команду своим именем, стать ее лидером и ввести в их рацион исключительно китайскую кухню, так он еще и на спальное место Хоро позарился! Да уж, нет предела коварству семейки Тао.   
Если бы на его месте была его сестра, Джун, то он бы был еще не против. А точнее, очень даже за – она ведь такая хорошенькая и сексуальная. А вот объятья Рена были просто невыносимы. Он парень и к тому же мерзкий, эгоистичный, самовлюбленный и озлобленный парень, которого Хоро мечтает жестоко избить каждый божий день.

И ведь на утро же проснется и первым начнет вопить, какого хрена он делает с Хоро в одном татами. А скажешь ему правду, эта сволочь не поверит. Хотя это и в самом деле невероятно. Конечно, они спят достаточно близко друг от друга, и перекатиться со своего места на чужое можно без проблем… Но как объяснить то, что этот придурок так вцепился в него? Да еще так тесно прижавшись к его торсу и закинув на него ногу? 

Раздетый по пояс Рен был тяжелым и горячим до невозможности. Уснуть в таком положении было просто нереально. Хоро посмотрел на его лицо, на которое падал свет луны из окна, и просто обомлел. Спящий Рен, который не хмурит брови, не смотрит на тебя, как на говно, и губы которого не кривятся в нахальной усмешке, а лишь чуть-чуть приоткрыты, выглядел до безобразия… мило.  
Брррррррр!!! Хоро всего передернуло. До чего абсурдная, тупая и вообще сумасшедшая мысль закралась в его голову. Это Рен! Тот самый нахальный ублюдок, который действует ему на нервы. Это Рен! А не Джун и не какая-нибудь другая симпатичная девушка. Но, черт возьми, почему он тогда не может оторвать взгляд от его лица? Неужели такое милое лицо может быть у парня?  
Нет, это все обман. На самом деле в его лице нет ничего милого. Это просто игра лунного света… и просто потому что он спит. А на утро его фиолетовые глаза будут смотреть на него, как на ничтожество, а соблазнительные губы растянутся в той трижды поганой ухмылке. И он будет ни хрена не милым. Совсем. Да и сейчас он тоже не милый – это все обман зрения. Надо просто дождаться утра, и обман этот рассеется. Должен же ведь?

Каким-то образом ему удалось уснуть под утро. А когда пришло время вставать, никакого Рена уже рядом не было. Он, как ни в чем ни бывало, спал на своем месте и хмурил брови во сне. И тогда Хоро помотал головой и опомнился. Да, все верно. Это был сон. Причем крайне бредовый сон, в котором Рен его обнимал и в котором его лицо казалось Хоро безумно милым.  
Днем все было как обычно. Эта сволочь выводила его из себя своими едкими замечаниями и хвастовством. У Хоро чесались руки, как хотелось набить этому паршивцу его нахальную рожу. И до самой ночи северянин свято верил, что все это было сном, пока оно не повторилось. В точности так, как было прошлой ночью.

Хоро знал, что сны иногда могут повторяться. И поэтому не паниковал. Когда же сон повторился уже больше семи раз, а под глазами северянина появились черные синяки от недосыпа, он стал подозревать что-то неладное. А когда Хоро в одну из таких ночей ущипнул себя, наверное, раз сто, то он понял со всей ясностью, что это не сон. 

Однако днем спросить Рена о том, какого хрена происходит, он все равно не решился. Что-то такое останавливало его. Вообще смотреть этому гаденышу в глаза стало очень трудно. В голову лезли всякие странные мысли, и это становилось невыносимо. Еще самочувствие было ужасным. Болела голова и сердце почему-то. Хоро не знал почему, но сослался на нехватку сна. Так было проще.  
Тем более, что накануне ночью он поймал себя на мысли, что хочет коснуться своими губами губ спящего Рена. Это было совсем невыносимо. И совсем неправильно. А что самое ужасное, Хоро просто не хватало духу это прекратить и выбросить все ненужные мысли из головы.

И да, он умудрился привыкнуть к этому настолько, что даже засыпал лучше именно тогда, когда насмотрится на лицо этой сволочи. Хоро прекрасно понимал, что это совсем-совсем неправильно, но ничего не мог поделать. Этот ублюдок со своей милой спящей рожей сводил его с ума. Причем теперь этой роже даже необязательно было быть спящей.

Однако в одну из ночей Хоро заметил, что чего-то не хватает. И не хватало Рена, который сегодня почему-то изменил своей привычке. Северянин прождал до самого утра, но этот засранец так к нему и не придвинулся, проспав всю ночь в своём татами и к нему спиной. Это повторилось и на следующую ночь. А потом и на третью.

Хоро лежал на спине и буравил яростным взглядом потолок. Он не понимал, какого хрена. Этот засранец явно издевался над ним. Даже если этого и не осознавал. А может все-таки осознавал? Хотя по его поведению днем не скажешь…  
Северянин понимал, что сошел с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. Что теперь без Тао Рена под боком ему теперь не уснуть. Что его бесит то, что он перестал это делать. Что его безумно раздражает, что этот паршивец свел его с ума, сам не подозревая об этом. А что выводило Хоро из себя еще больше, это то, что он, возможно… 

Арх, это просто невыносимо!

Хоро резко вскочил со своего татами, кинулся к Рену, резким движением сгреб того в охапку и решил притвориться спящим. Он думал, что он один на такие выходки способен? Хоро крепче сжал добычу в кольце рук. А вот ни хрена! Хоро тоже может быть коварным и в чем-то даже гениальным. Вот пусть этот гад теперь думает, что хочет. Пусть брыкается, пусть на утро его убьет, да пусть хоть Дух Огня на них свалится! Хоро все равно не отпустит его. Даже если Рен соблазнял его все это время бессознательно, северянин от своего не отступится. И пропади оно все пропадом.

\- А я уж думал, до тебя никогда не допрет, - пробурчал Рен, обвивая руками торс Хоро.

Северянин подумал, что ослышался. Или что Рен сказал это, но во сне и имел в виду что-то другое. Он открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Реном. Тот сдвинул брови еще сильнее и смущенно посмотрел в другую сторону. И это было безобразием. Потому что было возмутительно… мило.

Конечно, ему хотелось объяснений. Конечно, ему было любопытно, зачем Рен это делал. Действительно ли это вышло случайно или было запланировано с самого начала? Или изначально это вышло случайно, а потом все просто вышло из-под контроля? Вариантов было множество, но именно сейчас Хоро не хотелось об этом думать. Еще будет время обо всем узнать, ну а пока…

\- Я не хотел, - тихо сказал северянин, краснея. – Это ты виноват. Со своей гребанной милой рожей.  
Тонгари Рена удлинилось, а его обладатель стал красным, как помидор.  
\- Это у кого рожа милая?! – возмущенным шепотом вопросил он.  
\- У тебя! – раздраженно прошипел Хоро. – И еще сопел мне на живот. А у меня там… эрогенная зона между прочим…  
\- Чтооо?!  
\- Да тихо ты! – переполошился северянин и заткнул рот Рену поцелуем, пока голос того не сорвался на крик и не разбудил спящего у стенки Чоколава. Отстранившись, Хоро погладил свое наказание по волосам, любуясь румянцем на его щеках, и про себя уже думал о кое-каких волнующих способах отмщения за свои страдания. 

Но это уже другая история.


End file.
